Un Problema Diferente
by Xmortal
Summary: No pensaba añadir otro capitulo pero bueno aquí esta. Himeko esta conciente en su forma monstruo, una organizacion llamada S.O.S quiere venganza sobre los Shirogane. Lean este capitulo y pasenla bién.
1. El Cinturón Robado

Un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Tokio, las chicas estaban descansando de salvar mundo, ya que pensaban que algo malo iba a ocurrir por los monstruos de la luz negra.

Todo comienzo un día en la casa de los Akatsumi, cuando Momoko se duchaba su hermana, entro al baño sigilosamente para llevarse el cinturón, Momoko no se dio cuenta sino al salir una hora después de la ducha.

¿Pero, qué diablos? – Momoko

¿MAMÁ, Donde está mi cinturón? – grito Momoko

Vi, a tu hermana salir con él – respondió la Sra. Akatsumi

¡¿Hace cuanto?! – grito Momoko

Una hora o media hora – respondió la Sra. Akatsumi

¡RAYOS! – grito Momoko

¿A dónde se habrá metido? – se pregunta Momoko

Ha tengo una idea llamaré al Laboratorio. – pensó Momoko

KEN, TENGO UNA EMERGENCIA – grito Momoko por el teléfono

¿Qué sucedió andas un poco alterada? – pregunto Ken

Es que mi hermana salió con mi cinturón de transformación – respondió Momoko

¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HACIA TU SIN ÉL? – pregunto Ken

Me estaba dando mi ducha de una hora – respondió Momoko

Peach, tenemos una emergencia – dijo Ken

Yo, no detecto actividad negativa en la ciudad - responde Peach

Literalmente el problema no es sobre la Sustancia Z, viene de una niña normal – comenta Ken

Sigo sin entender – responde Peach

Que la hermana de Momoko ha desaparecido con el cinturón de transformación de ella. – le responde Ken un poco molesto

Chicas Superpoderosas Z las necesitamos – avisa Peach.

"Burbuja" "Bellota"

¿Ken, que sucede nuestros compactos no detecta actividades negativas? – preguntan las dos Chicas Superpoderosa Z

La hermana menor de Momoko, se ha llevado el cinturón de transformación así, que la misión de hoy de ustedes será patrullar y localizar a Kuriko – comento Ken.

¿Y para eso necesitabas transformando? – pregunto Bellota

Así abarcaran mas y mantendrán la vigilancia en la ciudad – comento Ken

Mientras Momoko buscando en la estación del metro, no se dio cuenta que alguien la perseguía

MO…. – intento al final se dio cuenta de quién era pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Algunas Partículas de Él me dijeron que tu hermana tiene tu cinturón de transformación, además de tu identidad secreta – comenta Mojo

En otro lado lo que andaba haciendo Kuriko secretamente era añadirles algunas funciones al transformador, si Kuriko es una Genia en secreto para todos.

Cuando termino de reparar vio, lo que pasaba y se dirigió a la base de Mojo con una Mochila.

Al llegar tiro la pared fácilmente ya que la base de Mojo JoJo es de cartón.

Alto, hay Mojo JoJo – dice Kuriko

¿Una niñita con una mochila en forma de gato me va vencer? – dijo Mojo burlándose.

Esta no es una mochila normal con forma de gato es un Back-pack (Battle Armor Cyber Kitty – Powerfull Alternative Combat Kit) – dijo Kuriko quitándole el tapaboca y las cuerdas a Momoko, mientras estaba distraído con la explicación.

Hermana, aquí está tu cinturón tiene cosas nuevas pero eso te lo explico después. – responde Kuriko

"Bombón" – inicia secuencia de transformación

"Cyber Kitty" al decir Kuriko comienza una secuencia de transformación cubriendo los brazos, luego el cuerpo, las piernas y por último se le pone un casco con el símbolo del gato. Esta transformación es muy similar a los Super Sentai su lema Ágil como un gato, veloz como un Leopardo, tan hábil como un Ninja "Cyber Kitty"

TE VAMOS A DAR UNA PALIZA, PARA QUE APRENDAZ A NO MOLESTAR A LOS AKATSUMI – dicen ambas hermanas

La Batalla comienzo a Mojo llamando a su Robot como de costumbre, Kuriko lo confundió con un ataque ninja múltiple, y lo hizo marear. Mientras que Momoko ataco con los puños, luego lo atrapo con su Yo-Yo, y se lo dio a Kuriko para hacerlo girar más y mandarlo a volar lejos.

Un Rato mas tarde en el laboratorio, Kuriko le explico a todos que ella también es un genio, pero lo mantenía en un total secreto, ya para quedarse con sus compañeros y amigos de colegios, si se lo hubieran dicho anteriormente a su hermana, ya sería un secreto a voces. Y hay Kaoru le da la razón a Kuriko. Luego explico que se había llevado el cinturón para instalar una compatibilidad ADN, así que cualquier momento que su hermana este ocupada, ella hará uso de los poderes, explico que los poderes estarían en un 80% a 90%, cuando ella lo use debido a que no fue afectada por la sustancia Z. También comento que ella había hechos entrenamiento para ver el aura. Mientras tanto el profesor se pregunta mentalmente por no se le ocurrió la idea de Kuriko.

Fin….

Notas del Autor:

Los Ninjas son cultura japonesa, así que por favor se agradece no compara con Naruto

Lean y comente mi crossover por favor, es el siguiente

.net/s/4970077/1/PPGZ_encuentran_a_las_PPG


	2. Problemas en el Laboratorio Shirogane

**Notas del Autor:** No pensaba hacer un segundo capítulo para este fic ni tampoco convertirlo en precuela de las Chicas SuperPoderosas Z Nueva Generación

**Capitulo 2: **Problemas en el Laboratorio Shirogane

Al fin podremos revelarnos antes los Shirogane, gracias a sus hijas que hace un año nos dieron los datos de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z para hacer un dispositivo de transformación temporal, ahora un año después nuestros compañeros han conseguido que el dispositivo duré casi una semana completamente. – dicen cuatro misteriosos científicos que se habían reunido secretamente en un restaurante no muy popular pero decente.

Tenemos que programar un ataque al laboratorio – dice uno de los científicos

Será esta noche cuando los dispositivos no haya nadie a dentro – dice el segundo.

¿Pará que un ataque? Nosotros tendremos nuestros dispositivos esta noche, ya que modifique un poco la lotería, ya que yo la programe – dice el Lider de los Científicos.

Mi, hija está dispuesta a participar, ya que dice Himeko le robó su puesto en el concurso de belleza y arte por eso odia a toda la familia Shirogane por usar el soborno como arma. – dice el cuarto científico

A la noche siguiente los científicos se preparaban a recibir su premio

Bienvenidos científicos se estará sorteando la lotería a repartirse los ochos primeros dispositivo que duran una semana así. – dice el Sr. Shirogane

La maquina esta barajeando los datos, al terminar saldrán impreso los ochos ganadores. – dice la Sra. Shirogane

Y ya está aquí la lista con los ochos ganadores – dice el Sr. Shirogane

"Anie, Silvio, Caruros, Tamio, Retsu, Haruka, Pinus y Magus"

Felicidades a todos los ganadores, ya pueden irse a sus casas – dicen los Señores Shirogane

Un poco mas tardes los cuatros científicos estaban reunidos nuevamente, planeando el próximo paso para su ataqué.

¿Magus, cual será nuestro próximo paso? – pregunto Tamio

Creo que podemos ya usar a la hija de Tamio para preparar el ataque – comenta Haruka

No, creo que sea conveniente atacar ahora, las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, puede venir a detenernos - dice Silvio

Silvio tiene razón es mejor esperar a que Mojo ataque para atacar nosotros – dijo Magus el Líder.

Lider, porque no molestamos a los monstruos, esta noche diciendo que fueron la chicas superpoderosas – comenta Haruka

Buena idea, Haruka te harás cargo de eso – dice Magus

Al día siguiente todos los monstruos están en la Ciudad de Tokio haciendo el caos y por lo tantos las chicas se tuvieron que dividir, además debió a caos el Alcalde había declaro suspensión de actividades por todo el caos

Mientras tanto en Laboratorio Internacional de Ciencia de Tokio

¿Quién habrá formado todo este alboroto? – se pregunta Ken

Unas hora más tarde en la casa de los Shirogane es atacada por alguien llamada "Estrella Dorada", y sus ataques lastimaron el gato de Himeko haciendo que este gritara y ocasionando que Himeko se transforme en Monster Princess con un acto nivel.

Ahora van a pagar por lo que han hecho a mi familia – dice Estrella Dorada

Detecto el Aura negra de Himeko – dice Peach

Ponlo en el Monitor Ken – ordena el Profesor.

Monster Princess peleaba fuertemente con la otra chica, hasta que Monster Princess cayó al suelo desmayada como Monster Princess un rato después Himeko había recuperado su conciencia…

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde vino este poder? – se pregunta Himeko

Interesante, al parecer Himeko su conciencia real en su forma monstruo – dijo el profesor viendo lo que sucedia desde su laboratorio

Ya, recuerdo una luz negra nos baño a mí y mi gata también, se quienes son las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, y también todo lo que le he hecho a los ciudadanos de Tokio, pero ahora tengo control de mi poder y lo usaré como me de la gana – dice Himeko

¡ La Luchadora Legendaria! ¡Amante del Soborno! Monster Princess – se presenta Himeko de esa forma ahora.

También te conozco a ti, tú eres Edna del concurso de belleza y artes – dice Himeko.

Era Edna ahora soy "¡La Luchadora Legendaria! ¡Amante de la Belleza! Luna Creciente – dice Edna.

Este traje es una versión mejorada del proyecto de tu hermana – dijo Luna

¡¿Qué?! – grito sorprendida Himeko

En este momento tres amigos de mi padre está atacando al laboratorio de ciencia de tu familia, nosotros son los que planeamos este caos. – comento Luna

Nuestra nueva organización se llama S.O.S (el Sindicato Oscuro SuperPoderoso) esta fue sola una distracción, ahora ni tu podrás llegar a tiempo a tu laboratorio – dice Luna

Ya sabemos quienes fueron lo que formaron el caos en la ciudad, y el motivo – dice Ken mirando lo sucedido en la batalla de Himeko viéndola desde el laboratorio.

Estamos recibiendo una comunicación – menciona Peach

Habla Kuriko, estaba viendo en casa la repetición del sorteo de los dispositivos de transformación que anda usando Luna, en el sorteo de ayer noche cuatro de los científicos tenía un aura negativa indicando venganza, así que supuse que había planeado algo grave y me fui directo esta mañana al laboratorio de los Shirogane. – dice Kuriko

¿Aura negativa? Pero si yo no sentí nada – dijo Peach

Ustedes están acostumbrado ver era de las personas o monstruos que están afectados por las luces negras o blancas, nunca han podido ver el aura de las personas normales. El aura normal cambia de color cuando la persona o animal cambia sus sentimientos. – responde Kuriko

Ya veo, esto tiene sentido ahora – dijo el Profesor

Ah casi lo olvido llamaba para pedir refuerzo estos tipos de S.O.S son demasiado fuerte – dice Kuriko.

Enviaré a las chicas en cuanto lleguen al laboratorio, mientras tanto entretiene a estos tipos – responde el Profesor

Entendido, Profesor – respondió Kuriko.

Himeko, hemos recibido una llamada del laboratorio Shirogane, diciendo que una tal Cyber Kitty esta protegiéndole por ahora va bien, pero los criminales siguen entrando no se rinden – dice una de las sirvientas de los Shirogane

Continuara…


	3. Poder de Aura

**Capitulo 3: ¡El Poder de Aura!**

Kuriko seguía batallando ferozmente con la Organización S.O.S, mientras que las chicas superpoderosas estaban teniendo problemas en calmar a los monstruos, así que el profesor no le pudo enviar los refuerzos al Kuriko, pero mantuvo la comunicación abierta entre todos.

Ya que no tendré ayuda usara mi poder – dice Kuriko

¿Qué poder Cyber Kitty? – le pregunta uno de los científicos de la resistencia.

Un poder que tenemos todos los humanos, pero que no se ha usado desde los tiempos de la prehistoria. – respondió Cyber Kitty

Es lo que se llama Aura, solo hace falta mucha concentración y un poco de entrenamiento intensivo para llamarla – comenta Cyber Kitty.

Kuriko comenzó a concentrarse y canalizar su energía para dispara un potente ataque que daños los cinturones de los S.O.S.

Mientras tantos las otras tres chicas que trataban de tranquilizar a los monstruos, escucharon el mensaje de Kuriko, e intentaron mezclar su aura con el Aura de las Chicas SuperPoderosas.

Sí, mi hermana pudo yo también puedo concentrarme de esa manera – decía Momoko mentalmente.

Momoko se concentro rápidamente y canalizo su energía a su YoYo por un momento debido a la fusión de aura el traje de "Bombón" desapareció por unos segundo haciendo que Momoko se viera flotando en el cielo.

¡Ataque Final de Momoko! Ponqué de Chocolate– dijo Bombón dándole un buen golpe a Peludito, dejándolo inconsciente.

¡Ataque Final de Kaoru! ¡Home Run! - dijo Bellota causando que los Chicos Ameba se fueran volando en su forma fusionado.

¡Ataque Final de Miyako! ¡Burbujas de Animales! – dijo Burbuja causando que Mojo al huir del ataque fuera atrapado por la burbuja de cocodrilo que se lo trago y cuando la burbuja exploto lo tiro al suelo desde una gran altura dejándolo inconsciente.

Mientras que Himeko había derrotado a Luna en una batalla reñida, le habia dado varios golpes en el mismo sitio al cinturón de luna y eso hizo que se dañara.

Kuriko que aun estaba en el laboratorio Shirogane, vio un mensaje de voz.

"Este plan fue todo mío, pero no pensaba que unos de mis propios monstruos se revelará contra la oscuridad. De todos modos calculo que volveré a la tierra dentro de 50 años achoo…achoo, aquí hace mucho frio. " – dijo una voz aterradora

Esa voz es la de Él – dice Kuriko en voz baja.

Un año después de estos sucesos las niñas celebran el tercer cumpleaños de las Chicas SuperPoderosas Z.

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se quedaron a dormir en el laboratorio de ciencia de Profesor Utonium y le dijeron a sus padres que estaban preparando una tarea de ciencia. Mientras que el profesor y su hijo trabajaban a las afuera de la Ciudad de Tokio montando el escenario.

Al Día siguiente las chicas decidieron revelar sus identidades como Chica SuperPoderosas Z, después del discurso que ivan a dar. La Celebracion comenzó tan bien como lo esperado luego de unas hora llego el discurso.

"Antes de llamar a las chicas…. – El Alcalde fue interrumpido por una pequeña explosión.

¿Pero qué diablos fue esa explosión? – dicen las tres niñas montándose en la tarima.

Oigan, miren arriba es un avión con el ala rota, debemos hacer algo – dice Miyako.

Estoy de acuerdo, ya no aguanto más de esperar – dice Bombón.

"Bombón" "Burbuja" "Bellota" – dicen las tres juntas

¡Luchadoras Legendarias! ¡Amantes de la Ciencias! ¡Las Chicas SuperPoderosas Z!

"Esperábamos hacer esto después del discurso pero un avión se anda cayendo y debemos salvar a las personas que anda en ese avión" – dice Momoko/Bombón.

"Cyber Kitty" – dice Kuriko/Cyber Kitty.

Yo también tengo un secreto que revelar pero no es momento de eso – dice Kuriko.

Oigan, yo también quiero ayudar – dice El Enmascarado de Tokio.

Tengo una idea – dice Miyako/Burbuja mientras se acercaba el micrófono

"Todos puede ayudar necesitamos que colabora buscando una escalera, para que la gente pueda bajar del avión ya que los botes se rompieron, también deben buscar a las compañía de la línea área para que al tocar tierra selle los pasaporte de los extranjeros." – ordena Miyako/Burbuja

Continuara…

"No se pierdan el ultimo capitulo: ¡Las Personas salvan el día!" (Titulo piloto)


End file.
